


She Wasn't A Quitter

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Pain, Suicide, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: She was dead and a part of me died with her at the very moment...





	She Wasn't A Quitter

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say....
> 
> This is for my friend Nihal Zohra... May her soul rest in peace....

I was reading a manga when I heard my cell ringing and looked at my side to see my friend Naruko calling me. I raised my eyebrow but then rejected the call and opened the inbox to text back and to ask that, why did he was calling me all of a sudden but then I halted and my lips parted with shock when I read the texts he had sent me.

My dad looked at me when he heard me choking and then gasping for air as I tried to pull myself together from utter shock and to tell him what I had just read. 

When I kept on chocking my dad called out loudly and soon my mom rushed inside. She thought that I might have chocked on food but then I cried out with utter agony, wailing and sobbing like my heart would stop.

“Why the hell are you crying? You are making me worried! What the hell happened Sakura?” My mom harshly asked, trying to snap me out of her shock.

“I… She… Ino… God”, I started to sob again, pain wrenching my heart and clawing at it, wiping my tears and trying to suppress my wails. My mom was cursing again ad trying to make me talk but how could I say what I read on my screen. 

It was impossible… I pressed my palm over my lips and wailed miserably and heartbroken.

 

Year 2003

I was smiling and chattering with my class mates when the teacher entered inside the class room. It was a nice morning and I was a seven years old bubbly and cute girl. I was one of the class toppers and an intelligent girl.

 

“Good morning ma’am”, they all said loudly in chorus and their teacher smiled softly before she too said her greeting to the class.

 

It was after the roll call that Kurenai spoke about the transfer student.

“Well we are going to get a transfer student in our class. And she is very smart and intelligent. She had some problem and because of that she is changing schools but I have to tell you that the competition is going to become way tougher.” Kurenai smiled while looking directly at Sakura and Sakura sighed.

 

“I don’t want her to come here.” I softly mumble to Tenten and Tenten who was another topper in the class just sighed.

“Her name is Ino Yamanaka. Be good to her Okay. Now open your geography books and start reading from the second paragraph on page eleven….”

That was the first time I heard about Ino. Yamanaka Ino…. The girl who soon became my best friend…..

After a month….  
“God you are so sensitive~” Ino smirked, her eyes had this strange liveliness in them that it made you look at her.

“I’m not. You guys are just mean.” I huffed while I bit onto the baby mango. God I loved them… So sour yet so tasty… It was just a routine for us to do this now.

We became close easily because of Ino’s ridiculously friendly nature. She was lively and refreshing. I have never met someone so straightforward in my whole life. It was like she was always a part of our friends group. A group which contained me, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Lee and now Ino too.

It was a daily routine for us to buy sun flower seeds from the old lady outside the school or in the early summer when the mangoes were still small, green and sour. We would buy them and then eat them while laughing and talking….

In the third period we had a math test. It wasn’t difficult but somehow our whole class failed other than my bunch and another girl in our class. I don’t remember her name. Our teacher Kurenai was sweet but now that she was pissed off she told the whole class to get out and stand in the hallway as a punishment and as for us we were left to do whatever we wanted in the class.

We felt pretty proud but that didn’t stopped us from running around in the class trying to catch each other and laugh carelessly….

I and Ino became close way quickly. Soon, she started to come over at my house. We would laugh, play around and study together. Even my mom and dad warmed up to her and who wouldn’t? She was daring yet gentle with a liveliness I have never ever seen in anyone beside her. The way she shone among all or how she stood up for my sake was something I have never seen nor I think I ever will…

Year 2005

I remember that our teacher Kurenai was changed and we loved her so much. So when it happened I was beyond pissed off. It was considered quite daring but I even confronted the principal for it. My bunch was all the while with me but well I cried a lot because of how attached I had gotten with Ma’am Kurenai. 

 

It seemed that our teacher Kakashi didn’t like us either. The man was quite straightforward in showing how much we pissed him off but well it was done already so we tried to get used to it. 

Ino and I were quite rebellious. We wouldn’t give him the response in class and wouldn’t prepare for his lectures. But in the end Kakashi was able to tame us. 

 

It was right before our scholarship exams when Kakashi thought that it would be fun to arrange a small food making competition in class. All the boys were on one side and all the girls on other side. We made food and obviously the girls were far better even though we just mixed things and other stuff was already cooked. Fun times which I would even remember now and smile….  
Year 2006

I was in sixth grade now in an all-girls high school. In high school I made another friend Temari well and not only her but because of my nature I became friends with many girls in my class and from other classes too but even so I was closer with Temari and Ino. 

At that time I got to know about Ino’s interest in her cousin. We were barely twelve at that time and I tried to make her understand that what she was doing wasn’t right and that she shouldn’t be doing this but being the way she was she just laughed and ignored what I said. All the while our friendship strengthen more and more.

 

One day we were in class and I was sitting in back with Ino sitting in front with Temari because of the seating arrangement. Temari looked like she was sick and well, being the kids we were, we tried to make her smile but all it did was to piss her off. 

 

That day we fought for the first time. Temari even slapped the other girl in our group. I was hurt and didn’t wanted to listen to her reasons and for the first time Ino took Temari’s side. Now I was pissed off. I hated it. I was so damn hurt because she chose someone else over me. 

 

That was the day when I got angry with her for reals for the first time. My ego was hurt and I stopped talking with her and Temari. They tried to make up with me but I was too pissed off on them. Now that I think about it, I was so damn childish. My stupid idiotic ego was so big that I totally ignored them until I was already in ninth grade and then….

Year 2009  
After our friendship broke I got close with another girl from our grade. She was a nice girl but I had some attitude and temperament problem so just like always this time too it caused problems for me.

 

I had gotten close with Sam and we were best friends now. I talked with Ino and Temari but it was too casual. I stopped hanging out with them though I still got worried for them but we were no longer close and there were already so many rumors about Ino and her new bunch. 

 

As for Sam I had gotten angry with her over something completely petty and in the end it caused once again a precious friendship to break. I said sorry many times but may be it was Karma that she never forgave me and at that time Ino was the one who took care of me. Yet there was this thin barrier between us. Somehow it felt as if we were too distant to understand each other.

 

That is the time though when I got close with Naruko. She was sweet and a nice girl, a good girl unlike the rumored bad girl Ino.

Year 2011  
I was already in college and in college because of our different subject we were now in different wings and classes. I already made new friends there but Temari and Ino were still a big part of my life. Ino was now the member of our sport club. She was smart and athletic with a swiftness only an athlete could have.

Though I was too blind to notice that Ino was changing. That the liveliness, that spirit in her was dying, she was being swollen away by the darkness. I was blind and just a sixteen years old teenager. May be if I wasn’t that blind by my own life I would have took some time to think about her. About a dear friend who had drifted apart from me…

Year 2014  
I was already in university now. It been a year since I last saw Ino but we were Facebook friends and talked over text. She was slowly getting depress over her love life. The guy she was interested in was making her life a living hell. 

 

At that time I myself have gotten interested in someone but the society we lived in resented such things. I could feel that she was fighting with herself and she was beyond distressed. She always had this bad habit of cutting her herself whenever she got depressed and now it was becoming so painful to see her crying and so depressed. I prayed hard for her that things work out for her but may be my prayers never crossed beyond the skies….

Year 2017  
She had changed. Ino was no longer that girl I once knew. That lively and perky girl was long gone. Her sparking eyes had dimmed and her smile became strained. She had broken up with that asshole of a boyfriend and was now engaged to another guy from her family.

 

I hated it. I hated it so much that she was suffering like this. I had tried hard to make her smile, to make her understand that she should just pray to God and let her faith drown her in the oblivion. But maybe she was too far gone in her pain of heartbreak and things she never told me, that nothing could save her.

 

I tried… God I tried so hard but it was no use. I made her calm for a bit but then the next time we would speak she would be worse. She cried and cut herself. She could no longer sleep without sleeping pills. I tried to know what was making her so depressed. What was the thing eating her away but I just couldn’t understand or maybe she didn’t think anyone would understand her…

It was sudden but she suddenly deleted her Face book profile and changed her number. It was the second time in my life that I absolutely pissed off on her…

Year 2018  
I thought that the things were a bit better. She was still depress but not suicidal anymore yet sometime she would become that crying mess. I couldn’t understand what to do anymore. I was angry at her but when she would cry I would then again try to comfort her but somehow I felt that I could no longer reach her. 

 

Somehow I felt as if she was drifting away. We haven’t yet exchanged numbers again so we only talked on Face book. I hated it but I was too angry to ask for the number. She was better now. She told me that she was studying for the master’s degree. I was happy… She was finally returning to life or may be not….

15 March, 2018  
7:35 PM

“Are you going to tell me or not!” My mom yelled and finally I tried to collect myself enough to tell them. I shook when I finally spoke again.

“Ino suicide…. She…. She shot herself dead!” I wailed. My mom was shocked, even my dad. But I could no longer say a thing…. 

She was dead… 

She was dead…..

And a part of my heart died at the very moment…..


End file.
